1. Field
The invention relates to a beverage container lid, and more particularly to a beverage container lid with improved spillage prevention that includes a compartment that is capable of storing liquid that overflows out of the straw hole when a straw is inserted through the lid into the beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable and reusable plastic lids that fit over the rim of a disposable or reusable beverage container are widely known and used. Existing lids generally consist of a unitary plastic design typically constructed from a single layer of plastic. Existing lids may include a pre-cut incision for the insertion of a straw. Existing lids are convenient to use and inexpensive to manufacture. One problem common to existing lids is that when a beverage container is filled to the top with liquid, there is no space between the liquid and the lid. Accordingly, when a straw is inserted through the lid, liquid displaced by the straw escapes from the gap around the straw onto the top of the lid. This excess liquid presents a hazard or annoyance to the user, as it may spill onto their clothes or require the user to perform the unsanitary act of sipping excess liquid directly from the top of the lid.